The proliferation of packet-based networks has recently led to an emerging alternative to traditional circuit-based telephony networks. Specifically, packet-based networks, such as an Internet Protocol (IP) network, have provided for the ability to packetize and transmit data content of telephony communications (e.g., voice or videoconferencing data). Such a configuration is commonly referred to as a Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) network and can support voice, data, and video content. A VOIP network employs packet-switches (also referred to as gateways, media gateways, media gateway controllers, switching components, softswitches, data sources, or call processors).
To support and enhance voice communications, VOIP networks have provided telephony services, such as dialog interaction with the user. Typically, there are two approaches to provisioning and executing telephony services on a network. The first approach requires the centralization of both provisioning and executing the telephony service at a central server. The centralization of both the provisioning and execution of the telephony service allows for mobility of subscribing users, because the server can be accessed from anywhere. The second approach requires the distribution of both provisioning and executing the telephony service at local servers. The distribution of both the provisioning and execution of the telephony service allows for scalability of subscribing users, because local servers can easily be added as networks grow.